Oh Dear, the new kid seems to keep falling on you
by hieislucky13
Summary: I made it by request, okay? I swear my fandom hasn't changed. Read or feel Miss Sunako's wrath


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys, I promised a Kankuro story a while back to XXxEmo-tionalxXx. I totally forgot about it for several months… so here's the story. Just letting everyone know that I have not changed my fandom. I'm still a Gaara girl.. While secretly in love with Hiei.. And then my fiancée, Steve. The last one is real by the way, pretty cool, huh? Anyway, I think I'll start now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, and to prove this… Sasuke and Naruto are not a couple, Gaara is not mine, and the Akatsuki isn't full of all HOT guys trying to steal Naruto to talk him in hot, kinky sex. Kay? And before you ask, no, I do not have any shame.

WARNING: Um, it's a story, there MAY be a lemon at some point but I make no promises and if there is I won't be writing it. I've tried guys, and it was awful, just ask the people who've read the thirteenth chapter to the Hiei story. No, I don't want you to read it… it was God awful… anyway, I think I've covered everything so..

Enjoy, and I apologize in advance for the shortness.

STORY START

"Hey bay-bay!!" Jenna shouted and I inwardly groaned. 'God, why did you let her be my friend?'. "Hey Jen," I grumbled. Seriously, I didn't ask for her friendship, why did she continue to give it to me? "There's gonna be some new students here!! I immediately call dibs on the cute guy!!" she squealed, "You can have his brother." "JEN, CALM DOWN," I shouted. She stopped bouncing but now she was shaking. "One, don't try to hook me up with people, kay? And two, you know what they look like?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded her head vigorously and I looked around. Seeing that no one else was in the hallway this early I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her into the girl's bathroom. "Okay, who are they?" I asked in a semi-bored tone.

She gave another fan girl squeal and I groaned. "Okay okay," she said taking a deep breath. "There are three new siblings coming here. One, the man I will seduce into the Janitor's closet, is Gaara. Blood red hair, tattoo, the eyes…" "Jenna." "Right, right, and there's Kankuro. He's cute, but not as hot as his brother. He's got sandy hair, black eyes, and he's cute and all, I'd do him but Gaara's just soooo much better," she said giggling. Yep, God cursed me with the annoying and slutty friend. "Well, tell me when the guy caves okay? I'll be eating lunch, reading, writing, and sleeping while NOT working out in the gym," I said yawning. She always hated it when I did that. "Emma!! That's not cool!!" she whined. I ignored her and smirked to myself thinking of all of the upsides to not caring what you looked like or who liked you. So far in my life… I was totally asexual.

I never did hear about the third sibling. I'm guessing it's a girl since Jenna didn't talk about her. I turned on my heel and opened the bathroom door… and ran into someone causing them to drop their books and making me fall on my butt. I looked up to a boy with crimson hair, pale skin, and ai tattoo.. Wait.. Was this the guy Jenna was just talking about? I must save this poor innocent soul! I scooped up his books and grabbed his hand running from the insane slut in the girl's bathroom. We turned several corners and climbed a staircase and I finally halted in front of the room 217 on the second floor. The guy, Gaara I'm assuming, was bent over breathing hard and glaring at me. "Sorry bout that dude, but I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of the girls here since there was a girl hiding in the bathroom ready to rape you," I said. He frowned and muttered, "I think I've already got a bad first impression, girls that kidnap you and make you run?" I chuckled. "Nah, that's just me saving your skin," I said with a smirk. "And… what was this rape you were talking about?" he said quirking a nonexistent eyebrow.

I laughed, "A girl who's an acquaintance kept telling me about how she wanted to seduce the new redhead into the janitor's closet." "Ah," he said sighing. "You get that a lot?" "It's why we left the old school.. Well that and the fact that Temari.. Erm, never mind." He said quickly. I nodded, it was none of my business. "You should really tell that acquaintance of yours that I'm not interested, in girls at least," he mumbled. I smirked and said, "Okay, well then you're either going to have a psychotic blonde boy after you, or a guy that screams angst." His shoulder's slumped, "This day keeps getting better and better."

"Hey Luv!!" Both of our heads turned in the direction of the voice. It was Kiba. He was an old friend of mine… that called me Luv. He knew I hated my real name so he just started calling me that one day and it stuck, most people call me Luv now. I never even said my real name but Jenna was hell-bent on using it. I should really throw her off a cliff one day, knowing she wouldn't be kind enough to jump off it herself. "Hey Kiba," I called back. He walked over and looked at Gaara suspiciously. "New guy botherin' ya Luv?" he asked. "Nah Kiba, I just saved him from being raped by Jenna," I said rolling my eyes, "You know what happened to the brooding angst boy wonder." Kiba gave out an obnoxious laugh and smiled to Gaara. "Man, you're in some deep shit," he said wiping his eyes. Gaara sighed, "So I hear."

Kiba shook his head, "Not just by Jenna either though… probably Sakura will be pulled into this whether she likes it or not." "Poor Sakura," I said and started laughing. Sakura and I weren't great friends but we weren't enemies either. The girl was nice enough, we just were too different. I looked back to Gaara and fully took in his appearance. He was hot, no doubt about it, but.. To anyone who wasn't love-struck you could tell he was homosexual. His hair was pretty long, his eyes were rimmed in thick eyeliner, he had on lipgloss, and he was wearing and on his belt loop there was a keychain coming off that was rainbow… along with his shoes. I shuffled through his books and found his schedule. "Cool, you're in my geometry class," I muttered as I read on.

Kiba looked over my shoulder. "We got chemistry and home ec. Together," he said. "I got home ec. With you guys too," I said. Gaara nodded . Then a huge smirk came over both our faces. "You have Health with us," we said in unison. Apparently we came off as creepy 'cause he took a step back. "Is that a bad thing?" he questioned with uncertainty. Kiba and I turned to each other and continued to smirk. Our eyes shifted back to Gaara and we said the word that newbies would always fear after their first day of school, "Gai-sensei."


End file.
